Plus jamais !
by EvilAngel38
Summary: Ne pars plus ! Plus jamais !


**N/A : Coucou **

**Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout va bien **

**Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS qui s'accompagne de deux nouvelles…**

**On va commencer par la joyeuse : si cet OS vous plait, il y aurait la possibilité qu'une suite soit écrite ^^ J'ai l'idée, il ne manque plus que votre accord ! Je considère jusque là que l'OS est terminé ) **

**La seconde nouvelle, moins réjouissante pour moi à annoncer, est l'arrêt pour une durée indéterminée de Never Be The Same… Depuis le début je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que je vous présente et c'est je pense la raison du syndrome de la page blanche que je traine depuis un certain temps maintenant… Je vais donc la reprendre entièrement après mes examens (surement fin juin) pour vous présenter quelque chose de mieux et qui sera vous satisfaire **

**J'espère cependant ne pas vous décevoir avec cet OS… Si jamais quelqu'un a des difficultés avec les song-fics dites le moi… Car c'est vrai que j'utilise souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) des musiques et je ne sais pas si ça vous dérange… Ou si vous voulez les titres, je me ferais un plaisir de les partager avec vous :D **

**Je remercie les lecteurs de ****Is it really worth it****, que se soit ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou les anonymes, vous êtes géniaux ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et m'ont rassuré un point difficilement imaginable… Merci encore ! **

**Merci également à ma bêta et à ma meilleure amie qui sont les premières à lire ce que je fais et qui me conseillent quand je ne sais plus quoi faire **

**J'ai enfin fini mon blabla et vous laisse à la lecture ) Dans l'attente de voir ce que vous en pensez ^^ **

**A bientôt**

**EvilAngel**

_**Plus jamais !**_

Il était une fois dans le royaume fort fort lointain et paisible de Beacon Hills, un prince déchu, sombre, seul…

Non… Pardonnez ma maladresse ! Je ne peux dire les mots « _Il était une fois _» et « _paisible_ » quand on parle de la petite ville de Californie… Ma conscience me l'interdit ! Je ne peux associer ces mots-là ensemble quand nous tous savons ce qui se passe dans cette forêt… Et je ne peux encore moins qualifier cet homme, qui se cache comme une ombre, de prince.

A peine visible, cette personne se faufila avec grâce dans une maison du quartier résidentiel de cette ville, devenue aujourd'hui le point stratégique que toutes les bêtes surnaturelles veulent conquérir.

Un petit sourire traversa son visage, avant de reprendre ses airs de « _bad boy _». Il repensait à ce que quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour. Il préférait passer par les fenêtres pour effrayer les gens qu'il connaissait (et par là entendez bien sûr _Lui_ !), tellement que c'en était devenu un passe-temps et que, si ça continuait, _Il_ ferait placer une chatière sur sa vitre. Il n'avait pas rigolé sur le moment, se contentant de grogner sur la personne. Quel idiot celui-là !

Mais pourtant, il se retrouvait sur son rebord de fenêtre à l'observer, lui ! De tous les autres membres de sa meute, il veillait sur lui, le pauvre et fragile humain… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Eh bien, moi aussi, je vous le demande ! Pourquoi veiller sur quelqu'un qu'on peut à peine supporter plus de deux minutes ? Pourquoi aller surveiller une personne qui nous saoule à peine a-t-elle ouvert la bouche ? Pourquoi protéger quelqu'un contre toute menace extérieure alors que vous-même, vous ne faites que le blesser, et tout ça parce que, selon vous, il le mérite?

**I hate everything about you**

_(Je hais absolument tout chez toi)_

**Why do I love you ?**

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je vais vous répondre. L'amour ne se décide pas, ne se prévoit pas. L'amour vous tombe dessus, un jour, au coin d'une rue, dans un magasin, dans un parking… Il vous enroule dans sa chaleur, dans son réconfort. Il vous fait imaginer mille et un scénarii, allant du plus merveilleux au plus désastreux. Et une fois que vous y avez succombé, il vous laisse avec la pire des souffrances : la peur. La peur du rejet, la peur que l'autre ne ressente pas ce que vous ressentez au plus profond de votre être, la peur de l'abandon par la personne qui est la plus chère à votre cœur…

Et cet homme en était là… Il avait succombé au pire des fléaux : l'amour ! On dit que les opposés s'attirent… Ce ne peut être que plus vrai dans cette situation. Lui qui est froid, insensible, asocial, qui cause la mort autour de lui, qui est détruit, avec un cœur de pierre, il est tombé sous le charme de cet adolescent volubile, joyeux, honnête, loyal, avec le cœur sur la main…

Ce jeune qu'il avait vu évoluer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, cet être courageux qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en travers du danger, au risque d'y laisser sa vie, si cela voulait dire sauver les siens… Et il détestait cela : il ne pouvait penser à la possibilité qu'un jour, _Il _ne soit plus dans sa vie à le bombarder de questions inutiles, à l'énerver, à avoir le courage de se dresser devant lui parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ses décisions, alors même qu'il est mort de peur… Derek détestait sentir l'odeur de la peur sur lui, ou n'importe quelle autre odeur qui n'était pas la sienne. Il détestait quand il se mettait en danger inutilement, juste pour pouvoir protéger ses amis qui _peuvent_ guérir. Il détestait sentir l'odeur de ses larmes, quand quelques fois, le jeune homme craquait seul dans sa chambre alors qu'il se croyait à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets. Mais lui était toujours là, à le surveiller, à veiller sur sa sécurité… Et dans ces moments-là, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : le serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Il détestait se sentir différent quand _Il_ posait son regard sur lui. Il détestait quand il ne pouvait pas le protéger, quand _Il_ était blessé… Il se détestait !

**I'm not a perfect person.**

_(Je ne suis pas parfait)_

**I never meant to do those things to you.**

_(Je ne jamais voulu te faire du mal)_

Non, non… Il n'était pas parfait… Il en était même très loin… Mais à quoi bon ? Personne n'était là pour lui dire quoi faire, pour lui dire comment se comporter en société après le drame qu'il avait vécu…

Il avait pourtant, un jour, il y a longtemps, apprit à aimer. Il avait aimé sa famille de toutes ses forces et on les lui avait enlevés…

Il avait aimé une fille passionnément. Son premier amour. A tel point qu'il pensait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Mais elle aussi l'avait laissé. Elle était morte à cause de lui, à cause de son stupide oncle. "Elle ne sera pas toujours à tes côtés" lui avait-il dit, et sa peur avait prit le dessus. Il avait fait le choix de la transformer et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait tué une innocente ! Il avait eu peur de la perdre et c'est ce qu'il était arrivé.

Plusieurs années après ce drame, il était de nouveau tombé amoureux. Enfin, qu'il croyait… Il avait vu cette fille, cette femme, belle, gentille, intelligente, qui savait l'écouter. Et comme un con, il était tombé dans son piège. Il lui avait tout dit sur sa véritable nature, sur sa famille. Et elle lui avait tout pris : sa meute, son honneur, tout !

Il était détruit ! Plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à la race humaine. Plus jamais ! Il ne restait plus que sa sœur et lui contre le monde.

Mais même elle était partie… Elle est morte des mains de son oncle. De rage, il s'était vengé en lui tranchant la carotide. Mais le trou dans sa poitrine n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil des années, et son cœur était finalement devenu de glace.

Il était devenu ainsi, et rien ni personne ne pourra le faire changer. Jusqu'à ce qu'_Il_ débarque dans sa vie.

**I've found a reason for me **

_(Je me suis trouvé une raison)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(De changer celui que j'étais autrefois) _

**And the reason is you**

_(Et la raison, c'est toi)_

D'un coup, son monde avait de nouveau pris un sens, il avait de nouveau un but : celui de le protéger.

Mais ce gamin l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Toujours en train de parler, de se mettre en danger, de faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien.

Alors Derek avait décidé de lui montrer que des gens tenaient à lui. Mais il devait se l'avouer, il ne le faisait pas de la bonne manière. Il était violent, toujours à le plaquer contre toutes les surfaces possibles.

Mais rien n'y faisait ! Et ses sentiments envers lui continuaient de grandir, de se renforcer chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne vivait plus que pour le protéger. Jusqu'au jour où elle était apparue… Son portrait craché au féminin…

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

_(Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé)_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_(C'est une chose avec laquelle je vais devoir vivre tous les jours)_

**I wish that I could take it all away **

_(Je souhaite pouvoir tout envoyer au loin) _

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_(Et être celui qui sèche toutes tes larmes)_

Elle était apparue soudainement, et sans pouvoir réfléchir, il s'était laissé manipuler. Il avait couché avec elle ! Il l'avait fait encore plus souffrir. Voir son visage ravagé par les larmes, et tout ça à cause d'elle, lui avait brisé le cœur. Tel un coup de poignard… Il avait été son objet, elle en avait profité pour faire du mal à son compagnon… Pour cela, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en était certain !

Son devoir premier était de le protéger, et il avait échoué. Il était la raison de la plupart de ses éclats de voix et de ses larmes. Ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, il avait eu raison de le provoquer. De lui dire à haute voix ce que tous les autres pensaient. _Il_ avait été le seul à lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Lui, le gringalet d'hyperactif, le « petit chaperon rouge » qui courait avec les loups, avait osé lui tenir tête alors qu'il puait la peur et le désespoir… Mais Derek comprenait ! A cause de lui, le seul membre restant de la famille du jeune homme avait été enlevé. Elle avait enlevé les trois parents des adolescents pour pouvoir les sacrifier… Complétement folle me direz-vous. Oui, et Derek ne s'en était rendu compte que le soir où Stiles, accompagné de Scott, vint le supplier de l'aider à retrouver son père. Mais, avec sa plus jeune sœur mourante, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était qu'un pantin entre ses doigts.

Allison, Scott et Stiles se démenaient donc seuls pour retrouver leurs parents, les seuls membres de leur famille encore présents. Ils étaient prêts à tout, même à mourir. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour retrouver l'endroit où les adultes étaient retenus prisonniers. Le cœur de Derek avait cessé de battre pendant de longues minutes quand il apprit la nouvelle, il n'y a que quelques jours seulement. Il avait de nouveau failli perdre Stiles… L'idée même de le perdre lui était insoutenable. Quand cette pensée venait le hanter, il avait mal à un endroit qu'il ne pensait plus avoir : son cœur !

**You don't know what love is**

_(Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour)_

'**til you love somebody, bad enough**

_(Jusqu'à ce que tu aimes quelqu'un, assez fort)_

Un sentiment de panique le prenait à chaque fois que le jeune homme était en danger… Combien de fois se mettait-il devant lui pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, qu'il ne se fasse tuer, qu'il ne le quitte un jour ? Ne comptez plus, cela ne sert à rien ! Car à chaque fois qu'un nouveau danger se présentait en ville, Derek était le premier à vérifier que Stiles soit en sécurité, et je veux dire par là qu'il ne le quittait plus. Il passait ses jours à le surveiller au lycée et ses nuits à veiller sur son sommeil… Cela peut vous paraître bizarre, voire même carrément flippant, mais il n'y avait que comme cela que le loup arrivait à se calmer. Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête et dans son corps quand l'adolescent n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

Derek était inévitablement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme… Et pourtant, il n'était pas gay ! Il était juste tombé amoureux de cet être incroyable… Il pensait connaître l'amour, mais quand il analysait les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui, tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était que bien pâle… Ses sensations étaient exacerbées en la présence de Stiles. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait quand, de temps en temps, le jeune homme s'endormait sur l'épaule du lycanthrope après une réunion tardive de la meute…

Il se mit à sourire quand un souvenir défila devant ses yeux.

_Il repensa à la fois où Stiles s'était carrément allongé sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de l'Alpha. Les bêtas avaient ouvert de grands yeux, surpris que l'adolescent soit assez rassuré pour s'endormir aux côtés de leur chef. Et ça avait été le signal : ils s'étaient tous rapprochés du « couple » munis de matelas, coussins et autres couvertures, et tous s'étaient endormis dans un silence complet, respectant le sommeil du plus jeune d'entre eux, celui qui les faisait tenir debout… Derek, lui, s'était endormi avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir une meute aussi soudée. Mais dans la nuit, il avait senti le cœur de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde s'emballer. Il observa le visage de l'humain et son propre cœur se serra : Stiles avait les yeux clos, le front en sueur. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, soufflait des prénoms et notamment celui de l'Alpha. Il était en proie à un cauchemar… Derek voulant le protéger de tout, et donc de ces visions nocturnes, il changea de position. Se mettant entre le vide et l'adolescent, il le serra fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le corps serré contre lui se détendit après plusieurs minutes et il se rapprocha inconsciemment de la source de chaleur. Le visage enfoui dans le torse du loup, les mains qui agrippaient le T-shirt, il se calma complétement. Derek aussi et il s'endormit la joue dans les cheveux de son humain et ses mains le tenant fermement contre lui._

_Le lendemain matin, la meute s'était réveillée le sourire aux lèvres devant cette vision plus qu'étrange. C'était évident que ces deux-là tenaient l'un à l'autre, sauf bien sûr pour les deux concernés… Pressentant le réveil de leur chef, ils décampèrent dans leur chambre respective. L'Alpha ouvrit les yeux en entendant la cavalcade dans les escaliers… « Idiots », grogna-t-il… Mais le sourire ne voulait pas quitter son visage. Faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'humain qui reposait au creux de ses bras, il se leva et commença à faire le petit déjeuner pour cette bande d'adolescents affamés. Devant les fourneaux, il se mit à réfléchir… Il avait adoré se réveiller aux côtés du jeune homme. Il avait adoré que la première chose qu'il aie vu le matin était Son visage endormi, calme et paisible. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que cela recommence !_

_Le jeune ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, sous les railleries de ses petits camarades. Mais un grognement rauque de leur chef suffit à les réduire au silence. Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage de l'humain qui se transforma bien vite en fou rire quand le loup lui fit un clin d'œil. Le cœur de ce dernier se réchauffa et envoya valser les derniers morceaux de glace au loin quand le rire de sa meute se propagea dans toute la maison._

_Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Quand vint le moment de rentrer chez soi, Stiles fit exprès d'être le dernier à partir pour remercier le loup, pour ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit… Un bisou sur la joue et un merci soufflé à l'oreille, Derek n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'adolescent était déjà dans sa Jeep. Il ne put donc voir le sourire éclatant et sincère orner le visage du loup toute la journée._

_Il était au paradis…_

Mais ce paradis se transforma très vite en cauchemar, quand Scott arriva deux jours plus tard totalement paniqué, braillant que son meilleur ami avait disparu… Le cœur de l'Alpha s'arrêta encore une fois mais garda un visage impassible, essayant d'analyser la situation. Son père devait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait, mais non… Le Sheriff était aussi perdu que les membres de la meute… Les recherches durèrent plus de deux mois, mais l'adolescent restait introuvable. Derek devenait fou, rongé par l'angoisse de ne plus jamais le revoir. Rongé par le remord de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Puis Deaton s'était pointé comme une fleur au domicile du loup, affirmant que Stiles allait bien. Que sa disparition était nécessaire, qu'il avait fait cela pour les protéger. Le lycaon avait lâché prise après la visite du vétérinaire. Il ne parlait plus, ne dormait plus, ne s'alimentant que pour faire plaisir à ses bêtas…

**I swallowed my pride**

_(J'ai ravalé ma fierté)_

**Now I'm crawling back to you**

_(Maintenant, je reviens en rampant vers toi)_

**I'm out of my head **

_(Je ne réponds plus de rien)_

**Can't wait any longer **

_(Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps)_

**Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger**

_(Par terre à genoux, je pensais être plus fort que cela)_

Il se laissait mourir… Le mythe des compagnons était très clair : quand un disparaissait, l'autre n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Le lien était d'autant plus fort que le compagnon était humain. C'était un lien rare que le compagnon loup devait à tout prix protéger…

Mais Derek ne savait plus quoi faire, Stiles avait disparu, et il n'était même pas au courant des sentiments de l'Alpha à son égard… Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. L'ignorance le tuait à petit feu… Etait-il parti à cause de lui, ou bien parce qu'il était menacé ? Pourquoi ? C'était tout ce qu'il demandait, savoir pourquoi…

**If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would.**

_(Si tu pouvais trouver un moyen de tout pardoner, je sais que tu le ferais)_

Puis un beau jour, en pleine nuit, plus de quatre mois après la disparition de son compagnon, Derek reçoit un message de celui qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir… Stiles était rentré ! Il était revenu ! Il se leva en quatrième vitesse pour aller le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Et c'est ainsi que nous le retrouvons, au milieu de la chambre de l'adolescent, le regardant dormir. Tout chez lui lui avait manqué, de ses yeux couleur miel à son corps parfait en passant par ses babillages incessants… Il voudrait être en colère contre l'adolescent pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces quatre mois de silence et d'incertitude concernant son sort… Mais il avait eu bien trop peur de ne jamais le revoir, de ne jamais plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire combien il l'aimait… Il se fichait pour l'instant des raisons de son départ. Il ne souhaitait que le prendre dans ses bras et se réconforter dans la chaleur que devait dégager son corps, preuve qu'il était en vie et que ce n'était pas une des nombreuses hallucinations qu'il avait eues…

Un frisson parcourut son corps quand il sentit le regard de Stiles sur lui et entendit sa voix qui murmurait son prénom. Mû par un instinct incontrôlable, il se précipita aux côtés de l'adolescent et le serra le plus fort possible. Sa tête sur son torse, il se rassurait aux sons des battements de son cœur. Une main hésitante se glissa dans ses cheveux, pour prendre plus d'assurance quand le loup qui recouvrait son corps commença à ronronner. Son autre main se posa dans le creux de son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus. Stiles savait que quand il rentrerait, les loups auraient besoin de se rassurer de sa présence, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que Derek serait le premier, et à sa façon de le tenir, l'adolescent devinait facilement que l'Alpha avait eu peur… La main dans ses cheveux se fit plus entreprenante quand il sentit la bouche du lycanthrope s'égarer sur son torse pour se poser juste au niveau du cœur, quand il entendit la supplique de son aîné :

« Ne pars plus, s'il te plait ! Je ne peux pas le supporter… ».

Un sourire attendri, mais avec des larmes de tristesse pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir, l'humain souleva la tête de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer, et le fixant droit dans les yeux, il répondit :

« Je te le promet ! Plus jamais je ne partirai, plus jamais je te laisserai seul ! Plus jamais ! ».

La promesse d'un avenir à deux planait dans l'air, quand ce couple, improbable me direz-vous, s'endormit paisiblement, profitant de leurs retrouvailles, de la chaleur de l'autre.

**Cross my heart and hope to die**

_(Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer) _

Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire sur ce couple que rien ni personne ne pourra séparer, ce couple qui avait appris à pallier les faiblesses de l'autre pour être encore plus fort. Ce couple formé d'opposés qui se complètent comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même âme…

**Fin.**


End file.
